


Override

by maxduckbutt



Series: Override [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Mating, Dean is In Over His Head, Doctor Castiel, Engineer Dean, M/M, Non-Consensual Mating (Not Dean and Cas), Omega Dean, Pre-Slash, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxduckbutt/pseuds/maxduckbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There was a law for Omegas who got mated against their will, they had two weeks to find an Alpha that could override their mating mark with one of their own, or else the mating would be permanent."</p><p>Castiel is Dean's best bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Override

**Author's Note:**

> Take a look at the tags. There is non-consensual mating in this but no rape. This is the first in the series and will progress with timestamps that will inevitably lead to a romance between Dean and Cas as well as possible future Mpreg.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dr. Castiel James Novak is the Alpha everybody wants. He's smart, successful, gorgeous and progressive. He’s so out of everyone’s league that people do what they’re expected to do and put him on a pedestal, sing his praises and write articles of deep contemplation over the man’s life and times.

Dean’s neither impressed nor overly concerned about this as he flings the magazine alluding to Castiel’s greatness aside, his legs shaking restlessly as he looks around Castiel’s office.

Dean’s walked in the inner circle of Casitel Novak’s life. After all he’s been best friends with Castiel’s younger brother Samandriel for over ten years.  
The man’s enigmatic for sure, but honestly doesn’t seem interested in anything beyond being the youngest lead neurosurgeon (he’s 35 for fuck’s sake) at Freewill Memorial, pioneering some brain cancer hoopla that Dean’s pretty sure he should probably look up but is too lazy to rake up the brain power to do so.

At one point Dean would have wondered why being concerned over Castiel’s life could do him any good? Can and he were from different leagues.  
He already knows what people think of him. At twenty-five he's the omega that everybody worries about. Stubborn, crass, does what he wants when he wants and just never gives a damn about anything unless it has to do with family.

Dean ran with Alphas, a privilege that begged the ire of every omega out there. The second he’d become Alfie’s best friend, he’d come under the sole protection of Alfie’s eight member, all-alpha family, as well as that of his own brother and father, who were, in his opinion, the most over-bearing, over-protective set of Alphas he’s ever met.

Not one of them had seen him as any less for being an Omega, he was and always would be an equal to them.

But it was luck (depends how you see it really) that all the Alphas around him were some of the most powerful people in the country and had no problems being outspoken about Dean’s “progressive” outlook towards his second gender and using him as some kind of political mascot. Which was fine by him as long as he could keep doing what he wanted as and when he wanted.

It was precisely this aspect of his personality that had now landed him into the shithole situation he was in now.

“Dean?”

Dean’s head shot up as Cas walked into the office and came to stand by his side, his head tilted to the side in confusion, his sapphire eyes hidden behind his horn rimmed Ray Bans.

“Cas.”

“What’s wrong? What are you doing here?”

Dean swallowed, his hands twitching at his side as he stared up at the older man, wondering how the next few seconds were going to change his life.

“I’m in trouble, Cas…”

Cas’s eyes narrowed and his lips thinned, clearly expressing his standard disapproval at whatever Dean had managed to get into this time. It was obvious that the man was getting sick of yanking Dean’s ass out of hell.

“Dean, if you’re in trouble then you need to go talk to Sam or John. You can’t keep asking me to bail you out of shit-“

Dean reached up and yanked his own collar to the side, showcasing a pale pink mating bite and closing his eyes as he heard Cas’s sharp gasp.

“What the _fuck_ , Dean?!”

There was a law for Omegas who got mated against their will, they had two weeks to find an Alpha that could override their mating mark with one of their own, or else the mating would be permanent. The marks started a dark red and as the two weeks progressed they got steadily paler, until the last stage where they completely scarred over white.

It was a law that everyone he knew was trying to change and Dean hadn’t cared much about it until twelve days ago when that bastard Alistair from the bar decided to become an archaic bastard mid-fuck and give him a mating bite while spewing out rubbish like ‘my bitch’ and ‘going to breed you’. Suffice to say Dean bolted faster than he could count to three.

“I know, okay?! I don’t know what to do! I didn’t know who else to go to! I spent the week and a half doing everything I could to get out of this but there’s nothing!”

Of all the Alphas Dean knew, Castiel was the only one who wasn’t mated and the one who’d secretly managed to bail him out of most of the crap he managed to get himself into.

He’d quickly come to realise that while Cas wasn’t who he’d pictured getting mated to at all, he was the only choice he had and if Cas rejected him now, he was going to end up permanently mated to an asshat that thought Omegas were nothing but glory holes to breed.

This thought made him stare imploringly at the Alpha, begging him to give in.

He watched as the other’s eyes shifted from shock to resignation and then finally, to Dean’s amazement, determination.

“You’re a fucking risk, Dean, and one that I seriously need to stay away from if I have the right sense to do it but God help me you’re going to tell me exactly what happened and then you’re going to tell everyone how exactly you and I ended up mated."

Dean released a long breath and pulled the Alpha in for a hug.

“I’m sorry. _I’m so sorry_.”

The Alpha sighed and awkwardly patted him on the back.

“No more of this, Dean. You hear me? Once we’re mated, you’re going to have to get your head back on straight or else we’re not going through with this.”

Dean nodded, he knew that there were only so many lines he could cross before his biology would fuck him over. He’d crossed them all and he owed Cas whatever the man asked for because somehow he’d managed to fuck him over too by taking advantage of his kindness.

“I promise."

With that Cas tilted his head to the side, nudging Dean’s chin away with his nose and bit down hard against the existing bite - officially sealing their fate.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this. I will update this series as regularly as possible. Comments and Kudos work wonders with encouragement. 
> 
> The next part in the series will be Castiel's POV.
> 
> If you have any requests or prompts with regard to the timestamps, please let me know in the comments and I'll see if I can put it in!


End file.
